hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talonicefire
Hello ladies and gentlemen. Look at your wikia page, now back at mine, now back at your page, now back to mine. Sadly, it isn't yours, but if you stop to plan out what you write on your pages and wrote like you were in an Old Spice parody, your pages could look like this. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're looking at the introduction of what your introduction could look like. What's in your hand? Back at me. It's a mouse clicking on a new tab. Look again, the tab is now on the edit page for your own wikia page. Anything is possible when your wikia page is a parody of Old Spice, and not some old regular page. I'm on a Germany. Background Talon joined the Hetalia fandom back during the development of the second season of the anime. She started watching it after being talked into roleplaying England on a forum just to know how to characterise him, though shortly fell in love with the crackiness of the series. Since then she's lurked the events that have happened from then. The first time she delurked was during the 2010 event. She's an Australian with an Australian ancestry for half of her background. The other half of her heritage is Cypriot Greek, making her currently the only Cypriot - and possibly the only semi Greek speaker - in the fandomly. Description Just like any other fan, she is capable of being crazy and squeeing over nekkid men like the rest of them. However, she is considered to be one of the more mature members of the fandomly. She is also one of the few oldies still around in the fandom. She's been told before that her writing style seems professional, and it can make it appear that she knows what she's talking about even when she doesn't. A lot of the time she can be found trying to give advice to other members. She's comprehensive and easy going, and she can seem quite confident in her own opinions and understanding. When she isn't being serious, she tends to be very cheeky in her responses. Relations The stray dogs, cats and snake she feeds are her only family. They're all considered her dear "babies". Her inanimate/intangible spouse is Old Spice Parodies. Her partners in the fandomly are Tina (Marik to her Bakura) or Emma, or both of them in their odd threesome. Sometimes she visits Louly and they bond over their pervertedness. They tend to disturb the other members in the neighbourhood by being very loud with their kinks. Her neighbours include everyone who lives in the Broceania section of the fandomly neighbourhood. Role in the fandomly The crazy neighbour down the street who lives with her dogs, cats and snake, and regularly busts into people's homes for free food. Also enjoys making parody songs, Old Spice parodies and making up translations to what she thinks the nations are saying before they get properly translated. Role in the Steve Wars "How about you eat lead? *gets gun and shoots* It's high in iron! That's good for your health." As the General of the Army against those dreaded Steves, it is her responsibility to defeat the Steves and rescue hostages with keeping her soldiers free of harm as much as possible. This General does not take kindly to the endangerment of her women. She's fond of using big fucking guns, especially her bazooka and machine gun. Anything that causes Steve to explode is a bonus. Although she's not above slowly torturing the Steves to their death - preferably chopping off all their limbs then melting them slowly in acid or burning them in a fire. Outside of the war efforts, she also does most of the troping for the TVTropes page, came up with the regulations for the Steves to follow during Steve Wars, and is beginning an archive of the past wars. If there's more than one Steve, she's always the other Steve Roles in the AUs Avatar the Last Airbender She is a fire bender. Card Captor Sakura She is The Illusion. Cardverse She is the current king of the Hearts kingdom. Chessverse She is in one of the unknown positions. Digimon Gakuen My Little Pony Mythology Pokemon She is an expert pokemon trainer who also used to be a coordinator. Red, Green, Blue Superhero She goes by the name of Talon J. Erifeci, an author of many genres. Her super alter ego is Crimson Star, a hero that prefers to work alone. She wasn't born in Fandopolis, but in the city of Trolopia. Her parents used to be the super heroes of that city, and so she inherited powers of her own to continue their super hero legacy. They've taught her everything she knows about her abilities and how to be a proper hero - including to never kill the villain or stoop to trickery. Unfortunately they were killed by their arch nemesis due to their principles. She lived with her grandparents for the remainder of her teenagehood. By 17 she finally had her revenge on her parents' killer, tricking him into destroying himself by his own weapons. From then on she figured if her opponent was willing to kill and deceive their way into winning, she should do the same if it was necessary. After granduating from high school she continued into university, meanwhile working on her book in her free time. She had it published before finishing her degree, and completed two more in that time. Though she stalled her career to finish her education, and as soon as she graduated she handed in her last novel she finished working on and went straight to working on her next book. Months later she got an offer to write a biography for an ex-politician in the city of Fandopolis. She took it and moved over into the city. She's relatively new to the place, but she no sooner took up to becoming a hero in this city as well, despite the amount of heroes already living there. Though there's a super hero league, she never wanted to join them, even though they've offered. While she can get along with them, she just doesn't agree with their methods of dealing with the villains. In her opinion they're too soft and allow for too many openings that the villains can exploit. Also, she is concerned that having all those powered up heroes gathered in one group will eventually go to their heads. Being a hero is more than just about beating the villains. Her relations with some of the villains though are odd. As a civilian, she had met Tina and Richard at a political party, when she first was writing a biography for another politician. She and Tina have become close friends, often seeing each other when neither are working. Yet their super alter personnas have a very fierce relationship. Some have speculated that they must have had some past connection, but neither seem to be aware that they're friends as civilians. As for Dominus, she very easily despises him. Especially when he attempts to play with her mind by hinting that he knows more about her than he's letting on or flirting with her. However, when it comes to Richard, she thinks differently of him. Their interactions are filled with teasing, competition and flirting. She gets along with him and usually enjoys her time with him, though she isn't ready to get into any close relationship, due her fear of them getting involved with her life as a hero, so she tries to keep her distance. While as a hero she can appear quite cold and harsh, refusing to show concern to blackmail or hostages if they're taken. Though she has a soft spot for anyone in trouble, and will usually do what she can to help. Other than stopping bad guys and ending big crimes, she can sometmes be found doing things like getting a cat down a tree or saving a kid from a bully problem. That is, as long as she thinks none of her enemies are around to notice. Even when she's pretending to be a civilian, she can easily be provoked into action. Pairings she supports * World/World * Worldsome * All * Anyone/Anyone * SHIP ALL THE SHIPS * All together too! Other fandoms Talon doesn't like to get involved into other fandoms. Keeping up with the Hetalia one is enough to last her an entire lifetime worth of fandoms. Category:Female Category:Authoress Category:Oceanian Category:Australian Category:Asexual